


Supernova

by dunshiine



Series: Twin Flames [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Backstage, Extended Metaphors, Falling In Love, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Love, M/M, Metaphors, Soulmates, Vessel Era (Twenty One Pilots), metaphors on metaphors, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/dunshiine
Summary: Part II of the Twin Flames seriesThere are moments in time that are burned in our memories forever. Moments that we go back time and time again. Tyler and Josh together had four moments spaced years apart that they would hold inside of them until the end of timeJosh was the sun, burning vibrant in the sky, illuminating Tyler's world. A bright, ever expanding supernova expands inside Tyler.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Twin Flames [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first part of the Twin Flames series, go do that first!!
> 
> Finally writing the Twin Flames fics, this idea has been in my mind for years annnd I ended up writing all the parts over the course of like four days. This is only part II, there will be more parts coming out soon. It's all written, I'll just be posting them over the course of the next few days. It's really metaphor driven, very flowery and poetic so I'm sorry if it's uber gaggifying. I've never written something like this annnd I wanted to try it. Enjoy!

Joshua Dun was the sun, golden, bright and sparkling throughout the daytime. Tyler had always felt like he was nothing but nighttime. His whole life was blanketed in darkness until Josh exploded into being inside of it. Tyler’s life began to revolve around the central figure of Josh. Each era of life was a new revolution around the shining golden sun that was Josh Dun. Each revolution was marked with flares, bright spots that were burned into Tyler’s brain forever. The spots shimmered, gleamed, melted and boiled. The first one, the kiss in the van, had burned a hole straight through Tyler’s chest and into his heart, it had burrowed down inside of him, singeing his connective tissue and lodging there. Every time Tyler’s heart beat after that, his body burned. 

The kiss had sent into motion a supernova, an expanding, luminous dying star, building in tension for years. It was so bright Tyler had to squint to look at it, like looking directly at the sun. It scared him, to feel this strain happening inside of him, so he treated his burns, dampening them with his own internal ice. The sunshine in Josh’s soul was everything Tyler wanted and wished and hoped for but in a body that scared him, it was tucked inside everything he was attracted to, everything he longed for but wouldn’t allow himself.  _ Friendship too important, too needed, band becoming too popular, can’t ruin it.  _ Every excuse. Sunglasses to hide from the white-hot brightness. 

Tyler needed that warmth, even if he pretended to hide from it. He needed it in every aspect of his life, someone to warm him, something to sear love into the icy expanse of his insides. Tyler felt like every time he turned around there was another beam of Josh’s light striking him through the chest and he began to not know where Tyler ended and beautiful Star-Beam Josh began. 

Despite the heat, the ice fought back and the fear trickled like cold rain water down his spine. So Tyler found sunshine in someone else. Jenna was a gentle golden haze that glowed and heated the apocalypse landscape inside of Tyler. Jenna and Josh were two celestial beings from the same part of the 24 hour cycle. They glowed vivid and injected Tyler with golden phosphorescence. Whenever Tyler felt his own soul recognize the Star Beam-Boy as its complement, as its caretaker, he reminded himself of Jenna. Her love wasn’t fronted with “platonic”, the recognition of her as his soulmate wasn’t dampened by qualifiers. Tyler was comfortable with her, happy. Yet the supernova was still taking place inside of him…of them. He had felt it from that first kiss in that truck stop so late at night. There had been Starbursts sitting between them in the back of that van. It had smelled like humidity and gasoline and…burning energy. The tension had mounted and never really broken. Even when they were ripped away from each other. Even when the kiss that had cauterized every open wound inside of him had ended, the supernova expanded more, brightened further.

In one of Tyler’s trips revolving around the Sunbeam-Boy, the second sun flare erupted within the supernova. Light expanded out, out, out and contained within it was a brilliant flash. This revolution around Sun-Beam Boy was marked by a tour bus, music videos, blue, red, heat wafting off of a crowd, an album. Things had blurred together on the road. Hours slid into days and even night became artificially day. Everything felt like day while he was constantly surrounded by the Sun-Beam Joshua. Without Jenna there, the slow supernova burning at the center of Tyler’s universe was continuing to brighten, brilliant and impossible to stop. Tyler had sometimes sat in his bunk late at night, his fingers at his lips, remembering the taste of gold, of pure sunshine spilling into his mouth from Josh. It had been years and he could still imagine it, with it so close and so far at the same time Tyler found himself missing it more than he had ever. The time between these bursts of brilliant, white light had been studded with sunburns that wrote longing into Tyler’s skin.  _ Jenna. _ He told himself.  _ But, Josh,  _ he answered himself. 

The sun flare happened unexpectedly, wordless, too bright to look at. Tyler didn’t remember a lot about the day surrounding it but he did remember it was backstage at a show. He couldn’t remember if it was before or after. He did remember Josh’s hair had clung to his forehead from sweat. Tyler couldn’t remember if they had been in the same room to begin with or he came in but he did remember looking at Josh and realizing how alone they were in this backstage room. 

Tyler didn’t remember what had carried his feet towards Josh but he did remember the way Josh had momentarily leaned away when Tyler got surprisingly close. Tyler replayed the confused look on Sun-Beam Boy’s face over and over in the days and years to come. The tension was too much, it caused Tyler physical pain. To look at Josh, to see him, feel him, know him everyday but not get to taste his light again. He couldn’t go any longer without it. It was desperation that caused the explosion of movement. Tyler kissed Josh with enough force to knock the solid Sun-Beam Boy backwards into the wall.

Supernovas are the last hurrah of dying stars. The way Tyler kissed Josh, it was as if he could feel that dying star inside of him. The tension expanded to unmaintainable levels and it was going to explode. Hands were in a desperate search for a place to hold onto and when they found places to hold, to touch, it only added flames to the fire. It wasn’t a golden, soft haze of light, it was so luminous that Tyler felt tears in his eyes, watering from staring at that light. Again, air had been sucked from his lungs, leaving him dry from Josh’s heat. Tyler knew he was betraying someone, knew he was betraying himself but he couldn’t force himself to stop. There was something happening that was no longer under his control. Josh’s hands squeezed Tyler’s back, the sunburn handprints on his skin made Tyler’s mouth open against Josh’s. The taste of Gold was the taste of Josh’s mouth, his tongue. They were against the wall and Tyler was sure the whole venue would light on fire. The shirt was left forgotten, dropped on the floor. Belts unbuckled. Hands searched, fingers nervous, pulling clothes away. Josh egged on the supernova, pushing it closer to its farthest expanse. Tyler’s eyes watered, it couldn’t be real tears? No. He was staring at the  _ sun.  _ That always made you cry. The expansion of a supernova comes at a price. In the end it explodes and what’s left? Tyler was sunburned all over. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part II!!! Part III will be out in the next couple days! If you want you can follow me on tumblr dunshiine.tumblr.com or on twitter @/honkjosh


End file.
